trashtvfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
EuroTrash
EuroTrash is an American reality competition television program, broadcast on MTV. The show is consists of physical competitions between representatives of various European nations, all hoping to be named the "King and Queen of EuroTrash". The competition is held in several stages. Each season begins with the qualifiers. In the qualifiers, each country holds a small primary between its five selected male and female contestants. At the end of the qualifiers, each country has one male and one female representative. Next is the heats. In the heats, each one of the five EuroTrash regions holds a competition for the representatives, with the top three male and females qualifying to the main program. After the fifteen male and fifteen female finalists are selected, they move into the EuroTrash Mansion (located in Miami Beach, Florida). The males and females each compete in immunity challenges each week, where one or more of them may win immunity. Those who do not receive immunity are eligible to be up for elimination. The males then vote for which two females should be up for elimination, while the females vote for the two males. The two selected of each gender then compete in an elimination competition, where the winner is eliminated. In some weeks, four of each gender are put up for elimination and two are eliminated. When three from each gender remain, they compete in a final competition to crown the winner. Regions EuroTrash splits the nations of Europe into five distinct regions based on culture, history, and geography. The five regions are The West, The North, The Center (or Central), The South, and The East. The regions have somewhat of an important role in the competition. Regions do not come into play until the heats stage. There are two heats in each region, one for males and one for females, making ten heats in general. The heats determine which contestants from each region go onto the main competition, in order to maintain an even distribution. ;The West * * * * * * * * * * ;The North * * * * * * * * ;The Center * * * * * * * * * * ;The South * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;The East * * * * * * * * * refers to "crossover countries". Crossover countries "Crossover countries" refer to countries that have small populations and thus don't compete on their own. If a citizen from a crossover country is eligible for the qualifiers, then they are allowed to compete in their "borrower country"'s qualifier, which is typically a much larger country that shares similar a culture or language to the crossover country. Stages Auditions Auditions are held in every competing country for a period of several days. Auditions may be held in only one city, or it could visit several cities in the country. All citizens of the country they're planning on representing between the ages of 21 and 29 are eligible to audition. Auditions begin with an interview with producers. Selected applicants then proceed to the physical tests, with the top five performing of each gender going on to the national qualifiers. In countries with a crossover-borrower relationship, auditions are held separately in each country. In the crossover country, if any auditioning contestants manage to complete the physical tests with a faster performance time than one of the top five in their borrower country, then they take that contestant's spot in the national qualifiers. There is no guarantee that top-performers in a crossover country's auditions will be able to compete in the show. Qualifiers After each country has selected their top five male and top five female competitors, the ten advance to the national qualifiers. The qualifiers are typically held within the capital city of the country, but countries are free to choose where they'll have them. This is the first stage of the competition that is televised. In the qualifiers, contestants compete in a series of five challenges. The challenges are typically an obstacle course, a ropes course, a swimming course, a race, and a wildcard challenge. The winner of each individual challenge receives 5 points, the runner-up receives 4 points, and so on until the last place finisher receives 1 point. After all five challenges, the competitor of each gender with the highest amount of points becomes the national champion, and the others are eliminated. Heats After each country crowns their national champions, the national champions move on to the regional heats. The five regions consist of The West, The North, The Center, The South, and The East. Each region stages their own heats for each gender. The heats are held within one of the competing countries in each region, which alternates every season. Oftentimes, the heats are in a knockout-style fashion, and can consist of various challenges such as jousts, endurance competitions, or skill competitions. The top three performers of each gender then move on to the finals. Finals After the top fifteen men and fifteen women are selected, they all move into a beach house in Miami Beach, Florida to begin the show. The males and females each compete in immunity challenges each week, where one or more of them may win immunity. Those who do not receive immunity are eligible to be up for elimination. The males then vote for which two females should be up for elimination, while the females vote for the two males. The two selected of each gender then compete in an elimination competition, where the winner is eliminated. In some weeks, four of each gender are put up for elimination and two are eliminated. When three from each gender remain, they compete in a final competition to crown the winner. Contestants All contestants must be citizens of the country they wish to represent. In addition to citizenship, they must also be between the ages of 21 and 29, be in top physical, mental, and emotional shape, express fluency in the English language, and have passed a character interview with producers. Applicants are allowed to reapply each season until they become a national champion, when they are then not allowed to reapply. Due to political tensions between certain countries, some contestants are allowed to request distance from another contestant based on nationality. This is true for Albanian/Kosovar and Serbian contestants, Armenian and Azerbaijani contestants, Armenian and Turkish contestants, Estonian and Russian contestants, Georgian and Russian contestants, Macedonian and Greek/Cypriot contestants, and Russian and Ukrainian contestants Seasons Medal table Category:MTV shows Category:Shows